blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1151.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 15, 2016 12:55:59 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again (Read 1793 times) WUBstep Full Member Offline 223 The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « on: July 30, 2015, 12:09:24 AM » https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi1EYPRIFI4 I have been chosen to be the emissary of Kane for a third time. Alliances that would like to reaffirm pacts please post so itt, otherwise it's being removed from the alliance description in 4-5 days. ONE VISION ONE PURPOSE Today's Execution will be our quality news service, reserved only for the finest bragging/news. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 337 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #1 on: July 30, 2015, 12:14:39 AM » Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 497 Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #2 on: July 30, 2015, 12:23:00 AM » Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #3 on: July 30, 2015, 12:40:17 AM » ids time to bow towards a new master of destiny which Ept is incapable of. NAP signed on behalf of NAM and congrats OP for your new found purpose of destiny. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Lalaland Newbie Offline 21 Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #4 on: July 30, 2015, 03:02:41 AM » Kane lives. Logged Glory to Lalaland Cotton Hero Member Offline 554 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #5 on: July 30, 2015, 05:22:49 AM » BoZ reaffirms its MDP with BoN. Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 497 Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #6 on: July 30, 2015, 05:30:09 AM » Quote from: Cotton on July 30, 2015, 05:22:49 AM BoZ reaffirms its MDP with BoN. Signed. Long live Kane Logged Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1393 Personal Text Omo Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #7 on: July 30, 2015, 05:31:37 AM » Reaffirmed for BAMF. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #8 on: July 30, 2015, 05:35:39 AM » Al-Qassam Brigades would like to sign ODP with BoN. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 415 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #9 on: July 30, 2015, 06:30:21 AM » TFC had an ODP with Comintern last I checked, does nod want to sign it again? pls say yes, I want relevance ;( Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program VenerableSage Full Member Offline 141 Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #10 on: July 30, 2015, 06:45:16 AM » NETO had a Troll going with Comintern, does BoN want to reaffirm that? Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #11 on: July 30, 2015, 07:00:09 AM » Quote from: AKMB on July 30, 2015, 06:30:21 AM TFC had an ODP with Comintern last I checked, does nod want to sign it again? pls say yes, I want relevance ;( how relevant are you? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon AKMB Sr. Member Offline 415 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #12 on: July 30, 2015, 07:12:43 AM » Quote from: President Lee on July 30, 2015, 07:00:09 AM Quote from: AKMB on July 30, 2015, 06:30:21 AM TFC had an ODP with Comintern last I checked, does nod want to sign it again? pls say yes, I want relevance ;( how relevant are you? Not very in actual bloc. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Strelkov Newbie Offline 28 Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #13 on: July 30, 2015, 10:07:21 AM » Quote from: Ept2415 on July 30, 2015, 05:30:09 AM Quote from: Cotton on July 30, 2015, 05:22:49 AM BoZ reaffirms its MDP with BoN. Signed. Long live Kane Not "KANE LIVES"? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49111 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again « Reply #14 on: July 30, 2015, 10:11:44 AM » Can I pls have all wealth uranium and land now Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1151.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jun 24, 2016 09:53:55 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again The World > Alliance Dec Archives The Brotherhood of Nod returns once again << < (5/7) > >> Literal Cancer: --- Quote from: Myron2point0 on July 31, 2015, 09:46:17 AM ---Any Communist group worth its salt that would be around would def support Nod, whos memberbase and support lies in the poor exploited third world yellow-zones. Or at least they would oppose the literal fascist GDI who's support lies in the upper classes of Europe and America. --- End quote --- --- Quote ---yellow-zones --- End quote --- Those are no flex zones though --- Quote ---upper classes of Europe and America --- End quote --- The lower classes of those nations are the upper classes of the commies though Die Stahlhammer: Jeez, let's all just worship EA. Maybe I'll go start an Empire of the Rising Sun alliance. spurdobenis: --- Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on July 31, 2015, 01:09:13 PM ---Jeez, let's all just worship EA. Maybe I'll go start an Empire of the Rising Sun alliance. --- End quote --- Hakurei Shrine Neighborhood Association Nondenominational /jp/ alliance. 2hu, KanColle, AKB, Fate, Umineko, Autism NAPs: no bully Protectorates: Gensokyo Coldoldgold: Inter/pol/ would like to reaffirm our Non-aggression pact. WUBstep: --- Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on July 31, 2015, 01:09:13 PM ---Jeez, let's all just worship EA. --- End quote --- But EA ruined the series. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version